Hit the Road
Story Vilgax’s body, missing several limbs and on a respirator, is floating in a healing tube, seeing the news feed from the other night, seeing Diamondhead riding through the city. Vilgax: An earth worm has obtained the Omnitrix before me! Send the drones. Take back the Omnitrix! Baron, Turbine, Road Rage and Ryder are riding out on the highway, far from any city. Baron bobs and weaves through traffic, several cars honking at him. Ryder does a wheelie, the engine roaring as he rides past cars. Ryder: Oh, yeah! How do you like that?! (A driver appears to be shouting at him through the windshield.) Sorry! Can’t hear you! Turbine: Take it easy, hotshot. Don’t get all cocky just because you got that freak watch! Road Rage: Whoo-wee! Turn into something, Ryder! Give these people a scare! (Ryder activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. His body turns into a plant, his legs turning into four root legs. His head resembles a flytrap, and he has one eye.) Wildvine: Oh, yeah! Look! No hands! (Wildvine lets go of the handles, grabbing them with his front root legs.) Road Rage: Yeah! Now that’s freaky! Turbine: Could you attract any more attention to us?! Baron: Oh, relax, doll. Not like any one could stop us. Lasers fire down from above, the Road Crew swerving to avoid them. People scream, as Wildvine spins the upper half of his body around. He sees Vilgax’s drones, in the shapes of UFOs, with robot arms sticking out. They shoot lasers down from their hands, Wildvine maneuvering and dodging. Wildvine stretches his arm, which shoots up and punches a drone, knocking it around. Wildvine: Nice! (A horn honks, as Wildvine turns around, seeing he is about to crash into the car in front of him.) Whoa! (Wildvine swings his arms to the ground, vaulting him over the car. He lands on the other side, laser blasts still flying after him.) Turbine: Ryder! You’ve got seeds on your back! Wildvine: I do? (Wildvine reaches to his back, grabbing a seed.) I do! (Wildvine throws the seed, which hits a drone and explodes, knocking it out of the sky.) Nice! Wildvine stretches his arm, grabbing the falling drone, and throws it back up, hitting the second drone, the two exploding in midair. Wildvine: Oh yeah! Who’s bad?! (The Omnitrix beeps, as Wildvine turns around. He reverts, as he drives off, the Road Crew escaping the carnage of the highway.) End Scene Lt. Steel is watching the footage of Wildvine fighting the drones, with a SWAT team standing by. Steel: Listen up, soldiers! This creature is considered dangerous. It appears to be traveling, (He presses a button on a control, the picture focusing on Baron, Turbine and Road Range.) With the gang called Road Crew. They have been lying low at the next town near the incident, called Bellwood. I’ve got men standing by, preventing their escape. We move in, we catch the four of them, and we get out. Is that clear?! Soldiers: Yes sir! Baron, Turbine, Road Rage and Ryder are at Mr. Smoothy, drinking smoothies. Ryder: Ah! This is actually pretty good. Baron: If you think this is good, wait till we hit the high life. I’m talking the life of luxury. With your powers, champ, we can take whatever we want for ourselves. Road Rage: Whoo-wee! We’re going rule the road! We’ll be unstoppable! Turbine: Take it easy, boys. Ain’t anything in life that’s that easy. Turbine pulls out a hand mirror, powdering her face. She spots something in the mirror, and stops. Turbines: Feds! Baron: Move! Ryder puts his helmet back on, as the four run for their rides. The SWAT team swarms in, machine guns in hand. The Crew hops on their motorcycles, as the soldiers open fire. They ride off, getting out of Mr. Smoothy. Ryder was trying to activate the Omnitrix, but it wasn’t working. The SWAT team gives chase in armored trucks, firing at them. They make a sharp turn, as the SWAT team lose them. Another team appears in front of them, the crew making a U-Turn and turning back. Ryder messes with the Omnitrix again, it activating. Ryder: Yes! Got it! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, as he transforms. His body becomes a humanoid beetle, with a large lower jaw and a horn that forks at the top coming out of his head. Soon afterward, his bike stutters to a stop, unable to handle his weight. Eatle: Really?! This guy’s too heavy for ya? Alright. (Eatle comes to a stop, dismounting his motorcycle.) You better be alright when I get back. The soldiers get out of the armored truck, firing at Eatle. Eatle takes the bullets with ease, as he charges and punches one of the soldiers. He takes one of their guns, and uses it to hit another soldier in the head. Eatle: How do you like that? (He sniffs the gun, then takes a bite out of it.) Hm. Tastes pretty good. Eatle finishes eating the gun, as more soldiers fire at him. Eatle charges at them, and pulls their weapons away from them, eating them. His horn then starts to charge, and fires a laser from it, scattering the soldiers, and destroying part of the road. Eatle: Oh, yeah! How do you like that?! (Lt. Steel then stands in Eatle’s path, the two staring each other down.) You the big boss? Steel: Lt. Steel. I’ve been ordered to take you down. Eatle: Bring it on then, pretty boy. Eatle charges at Steel, who jumps and flips over him, grabbing onto his horn. He pulls, causing Eatle to try to buck him off. Steel jumps and pulls, flipping Eatle over. Eatle crashes onto his back, struggling to get up. The Omnitrix beeps, Eatle reverting. Steel: A human? Time to see the man behind the helmet. Steel leans over, when Turbine drives by, punching Steel, knocking him over. Steel turns to face her, as Turbine turns around, driving back at Steel. Steel runs forward, flipping and grabbing Turbine, pulling her off her bike and slamming her to the ground. Steel: Nice try. But I don’t hold my punches. Turbine: Ha! Good thing. I was starting to think that you were smart. Steel: Huh? (He turns, seeing Ryder was gone.) No! Turbine slips out his grip, and runs off. A soldier appears and catches her, holding her down as another soldier zip ties her hands. Turbine: Let go! (Soldiers come forward with Baron and Road Rage, Road Rage struggling to get free.) Road Rage: I’m gonna kill you all! Let me go! Let me go! Baron: I don’t think you know who you’re dealing with. Steel: And I don’t think you know who you’re dealing with. Get them out of the city, then seal it. I don't want that boy leaving the city. End Scene Ryder looks out the window of a café, helmet on the floor. He sees the SWAT agents walking past the building, as he takes a sip of coffee. Ryder: They didn’t see my face. I’ve got to find Baron, the others, and my bike, and get out of here! Ryder leaves money for the coffee, as he leaves the café, following the soldiers. The soldiers get in an armored truck, which drives off. Ryder sees the streets crawling with soldiers. Ryder makes his way to the edge of the city, where traffic was jammed, the soldiers preventing anyone from leaving. Ryder heads back towards the center of the city, seeing a truck going into a warehouse. Ryder: If that’s the base. (Ryder activates the Omnitrix, dialing through his aliens.) This one looks like it’ll work. (Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix.) Inside the warehouse, Steel has the motorcycles chained to pillars. Several soldiers are inside, watching from above and surrounding it. Steel: He’ll come here. He’ll think his crew is here, and we have a stronger form of bait than them. (He slaps the Iron 883.) His ride. A mole like creature pops out of the ground behind a pillar, with a blond mustache. He is wearing a black and green suit. Molestache: Okay. Chains. I’m not sure if I can break that. I can dig through earth, not steel. Steel: Huh? (Steel turns, looking in the direction Molestache was in. Molestache pushes himself up against the pillar, hiding from view.) Hm. Hey, you. (He points to a soldier.) Check out behind that pillar. The soldier goes around the pillar, when he is pulled in, punched back. Other soldiers go around and open fire, Molestache running. Soldiers face Molestache, who digs into the ground, dodging a hailstorm of bullets. He comes out of the ground by his bike, trying to bite through the chains. He has no luck, as Steel appears and kicks him away, positioning Molestache in the center of the room. The soldiers on the skywalk above all point their guns at him, red lasers pointing at him. Steel: Nowhere to go now, alien. Molestache: Alien? Hadn’t thought of that. But I do have one place to go. Molestache digs into the ground, bullets raining down on the spot, missing the hole. Steel is furious, throwing something. Molestache digs deep into the ground, when the earth breaks around him, and he falls through open air, falling towards an underground city. Molestache: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Molestache flails through the air, as he approaches the city. He sees a cable, as his mustache stretches up, grabbing onto the wire. His fall stops, him being jerked and launched back upwards, then falls back down. Molestache: Ow! That hurt! (The Omnitrix starts beeping.) Oh, great. Molestache reverts, Ryder suspended in midair. He falls to the ground, and crashes onto Argit, a porcupine like alien. Argit: Hey! Watch it! (He pushes Ryder off, standing back up.) What’s the big idea, falling from the sky like that? You running from something? You a wanted convict? Ryder: In a sense. (Ryder removes his helmet, spooking Argit.) Argit: Yikes! You’re a human! Ryder: Yeah. Do you not have humans here? Argit: Only one, and he’s only half human. How’d you find your way to Undertown anyway? Ryder: I sorta dug until I broke a hole in your (He looks back up, seeing the earth dome above.) skyline. They sent the government after me. Argit: So you’re in trouble with the humans. Hey man, you must be pretty strong. Ryder: I guess. Argit: Sweet! I could always use muscle like you. Come on. I’ll take you to the workshop. Ryder: Workshop? I don’t have time for this. I need to get back to the surface. Argit: What? The terrain too unattractive for you? Come on, a few minutes of your time might just change your life forever. Characters *Road Crew **Ryder **Baron Highway **Turbine **Road Rage *Argit Villains *Vilgax (brief) *Vilgax's Drones *Lt. Steel *SACT soldiers Aliens Used *Wildvine (first appearance) *Eatle (first appearance) *Molestache (first appearance) Trivia *It's revealed Vilgax is heavily damaged from the explosion on his ship. *Ryder learns his transformations are aliens. *Steel captures the Road Crew except for Ryder. *Ryder accidentally discovers Undertown, meeting Argit. *Eatle is revealed to be too heavy to ride. *The episode name comes from the song Hit the Road Jack by Percy Mayfield. *Two of Ryder's original 10 aliens are the same as two of John Smith's original 10, being Upgrade and Eatle. **Both are series by Dioga beta. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Vilgax Arc Category:Ryder 10: SACT Arc